


He's not my brother! - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Baby Beta Liam Dunbar, Daddy Derek Hale, F/M, Hurt Brett Talbot, Jealous Liam, Multi, Pack Mom imagine - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Pack Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Satomis pack is allegedly killed by hunters but the Hale and McCall pack hear word that there may surviving members so hatch a plan to bring them back to the loft. Y/N the pack mom prepares the loft by running out to the local grocery store and comes face to face with one of the surviving members - Brett Talbot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I got on my tumblr which I loved so I thought I'd post it here too.
> 
> * SPOILER *  
> Brett and Lori Talbot were one of my favourite characters on the show and it still makes me really sad that they died in the end.

Beacon Hills was in for a series of cold wet thundery nights. This had already been going on for the past 2 days and the forecast had stated it was only going to get worse. 

Things had been rough between the packs and the latest monsters that were terrorising the town. Word had got out that Satomi the oldest alpha and her pack had been hunted down and some of the members had fled or been killed. This caused Derek to panic since Satomi was the only other person after his Uncle Peter who knew anything about his mother - Talia Hale let alone the rest of his family before a tragic house fire had killed them all.

Derek had insisted on going to look for any surviving members. Scott, Stiles and Parrish had gone to accompany him whilst Y/N - Derek’s mate held down the fort at the loft for any other news and the girls had stayed behind to protect her and keep her company. Scott had instructed Liam to stay behind at the loft, being a new beta with IED was another subject for another day. Plus Liam could always handle himself better when she was around. However, being the other human there wasn’t alot Y/N was useful for other than making great snacks and patching up wounds. 

The evening approached quickly and the clouds got darker and the sky began to rumble. Y/N saw that they were running low on supplies and decided to head out before the weather got any worse.  
“I’m just heading to the store to grab a few things we need before the weather gets any worse. Lydia, you’re in charge until I get back.” She instructed putting on her coat, boots, grabbing her keys, phone and purse. 

The rain began to fall heavily as Y/N carefully drove into town parking up at the local grocery store. She dashed in grabbing a trolley before loading it with bread, eggs, meat, chicken, milk, cereal, fruit, vegetables, muffins, biscuits, juice boxes, tea, coffee, sugar, chips, chocolate, candles, shampoo, lotion, extra towels, toilet paper, first aid essentials, Liam’s deodorant, extra pillows, toothbrushes, toothpaste, a fluffy blanket, phone chargers and a couple of new larger pairs of pajama tops and pants since Liam had been complaining his were either getting small or had holes in them. Once everything had been paid for she headed to her car to load everything into the trunk. She checked her phone which read “21:49”. She sent Lydia a quick text to tell her she was on her way back before shoving the phone in her pocket. She went to dock the cart under its shelter towards the entrance where there was a small open alleyway beside it. Once it was docked and was about to head back to her car she heard a sudden rustling noise and faint whimper coming from the darkness ahead. She stood and listened as the rustling and whimpering continued. Something in her gut told her she had to check it out.

Y/N took out her phone switched on the flashlight before slowly walking towards to noise as it got louder and louder as though it was coming towards her. She carefully walked further up and could make out a shadowy figure. Her heart began racing as every worst possible thought filled her head.  
“Who’s there?” She asked looking around. The rustling noise came from further ahead. She walked up to two dumpsters side by side. She crouched down towards the small gap between them and listening. The whimpering, there it was again. She shone her light into the darkness and staring back at her was a pair of amber orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N jumped stumbling backwards in fright into a large puddle of rain water.  
“Who are you?” She commanded her voice trembling slightly. She composed herself and took a deep breath shining the light from her phone up again. The figure came closer and she recognised his face.  
“Brett? Brett Talbot?” Y/N asked hardly noticing him since he was covered in mud and blood.   
“Oh my god, Brett? What’re you doing here, sweetie?” she asked gently seeing how scared he was as he shook from terror and the cold no doubt.  
“M…my pack. They’re….they’re all gone. They killed her.” He sniffling.  
“Who, sweetheart?" Y/N asked crouching down.  
"Satomi my alpha, my sister Lori.” He replied his voice trembling as he recalled the horrible memory.  
“I’m so sorry to hear that, honey. Scott and Derek are out looking for surviving members of your pack. I can’t leave you here, honey. Come back to the loft with me, it’s ok.” She reassured him.  
“Are…are you sure?” He asked. she gave him a small nod and held her hand out to him.   
“I promise you’ll be safe.” She reassured him standing in the rain that drenched her head to toe.   
Brett looked up at her and slowly reached out to take her hand. She held onto him tight despite his hands being freezing cold which started to worry her slightly since she knew the glowing eyes she saw were of a betas. 

She guided him back to her car and called Lydia giving her a heads up and so could get a few things ready and also calling Derek telling him she had found Brett and was going to bring him back to the loft.   
“It’s ok, sweetie. You’re safe now. I’m taking you home,” She reassured him helping him belt up and went to the driver’s seat to head back. 

The drive to the loft took less than 20 minutes and Brett was silent the whole journey back. As she pulled up the drive, she saw Stiles’ jeep ahead meaning they were back. Y/N helped Brett inside getting him into the living room. Malia and Kira lent a hand bringing in the groceries and putting them away.   
“Y/N” Derek called as he wrapped his mate in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
“I’m fine but I found him behind the grocery store, he fled from the hunters after they killed Satomi and his sister.” Y/N told him.   
“What?” Derek asked his eyes widened in fear.   
“Brett Talbot? What the heck is he doing here?” Liam asked slightly annoyed from the top of the stairs as he came out of his room to see what the commotion was about.  
“Not now sweetheart, go to bed. We’ll explain everything in the morning. I promise.” Y/N told him.   
“But…” Liam argued.  
“Don’t argue with your mom, pup. Bed. Now.” Derek instructed him. Liam huffed and did as he was told.

“You both need hot showers asap or you’ll catch a cold.” Lydia told them.  
“Der, could you make sure Brett gets cleaned up downstairs. There’s a brand new pair of sweats in that bag along with shampoo, lotion, a toothbrush and toothpaste that I picked up at the store. He can change into them.” Y/N told him.  
“It’s ok, sweetie. Derek’s going to make sure you get cleaned up.” Y/N reassured him.   
“I’ll be right back. Give me 10 minutes.” Y/N reassured him. He nodded reluctantly and watched her head up the stairs as Derek guided him to the downstairs bathroom.   
“Come on, pup. You’ll feel much better after.” Derek reassured him as he guided him to the bathroom. 

Y/N took a quick hot shower before changing into a nightdress, bed jacket, blowing drying her hair and throwing it up into a messy bun. She headed back downstairs and saw Brett cleaned up wearing one of the new top and sweat pants she had picked up. She took the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around him as she sat beside him. Lydia came in with a bowl of hot chicken stew and a toasted buttered breadroll. 

Brett looked at Y/N as if to ask permission to go ahead when she smiled and nodded, he happily dug into the chicken stew and breadroll satisfying his hunger.   
“Slowly honey, there’s plenty more ok?” She reassured him. Brett helped himself to seconds and thirds. Once he was full he sunk into the couch embracing the blankets warmth.

“Brett, sweetie. We need you to tell us what happened so we can help.” Y/N asked him. Brett sighed closing his eyes and nodded remembering the events.   
“It just happened so fast. We were in a pack meeting and they just came out of nowhere. There was smoke and gun fire, there were bullets coming at us from every direction. I just stayed down. It felt like hours before they left. I looked up and everyone I knew was gone, my sister Satomi everyone. I didn’t want to leave her but I had to so I got away when I could, covered myself in mud to mask my scent and the blood from all the cuts.” He sobbed. Y/N’s heartbroke hearing him relive the event. She wrapped her arms around him bringing him close as he sobbed on her shoulder.  
“Sssh, I can’t imagine what you’ve been through but you’re safe here. I promise. We’re going to take care of you.” She reassured him gently rubbing his back.   
“Alright guys, it’s been a long day. How about we all meet up tomorrow morning so we figure out where to go from here.” Derek told them. Everyone nodded in understanding and made their way out. 

“I…I don’t have anywhere to go.” Brett told them.   
“You’re staying here with us at the loft. You can have the spare room next to Liam’s. You’ve had a long day, so let’s all get some rest and we can talk about everything else tomorrow” Y/N reassured him as she walked up the stairs with him showing him to his new room. 

The room itself was spacious. The walls were painted cream and the carpet was fluffy and grey. There was a large double bed, a bedside table, mirrored wardrobe and a desk.   
“You guys don’t have to do this.” He told them.   
“I made Satomi a promise that no matter what if anything happened to her then I’d take care of her pack.” Derek reassured him clapping a hand on his shoulder as Y/N nodded in agreement.   
“Now get some rest, we all need to be up bright and early tomorrow. If you need anything, we’re just across the hall sweetheart.” Y/N reassured him.   
“Thank you guys.” Brett gave them a weak smile as he climbed into bed.   
“Goodnight honey.” Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
“Sleep well, pup.” Derek nodded and headed out.

~ The next day ~ 

The couple were up bright and early preparing breakfast. Lydia was the one to arrive as she helped out. Y/N left Liam and Brett to sleep in late. Brett however was the first to wake up and made his way downstairs.   
“Morning honey, did you sleep ok?”   
Y/N asked him setting a plate of pancakes down in front of him.   
“It was great, thank you.” He replied offering them a sincere smile. 

The loft was soon filled with the sweet smell of pancakes and sound of the remaining pack members chatting over breakfast.   
“Your pancakes are always the best, Y/N!” Stiles complimented.   
“Definitely, don’t tell mom I said that.” Scott replied making everyone chuckle. Scott’s phone began to ring and he excused himself to the living room to take the call. 

Liam came downstairs with bedhead and in his pajamas as he made his way to the table to see Brett sat in his usual spot and anger washed over him.  
“What’s he still doing here?!” Liam asked annoyed.   
“Maybe I should just go…” Brett began getting up. Y/N pushed his shoulder down gently getting him to sit back down and instructed him to finished his breakfast.   
“Finish your breakfast, sweetheart.” Y/N shook her head and urged him to finish. Brett sighed and nodded doing as he was told.   
“Liam, don’t be rude. Brett’s pack and his alpha were all killed last night and he doesn’t have anywhere else to. As far as we know, he’s the only surviving member. I made a promise to his alpha years ago that I’d take care of her pack if anything happened to her so for now Brett will be staying with us.” Derek informed him.   
“You’re kidding right?” Liam shouted as his eyes flashed amber.  
“Liam Anthony Dunbar, do not flash your eyes or raise your voice at your dad. You know better than that”. Y/N scolded him.   
“This sucks!” Liam yelled before slamming his cutlery onto the table and running up to his room.   
“He’s jealous.” Malia pointed out.   
“Give him some time to cool down.” Lydia told her. Y/N sighed and nodded.   
“I should’ve been this coming.” She sighed and ran her fingers through Brett’s hair.   
“Is this going to be problem?” Brett asked.  
“No of course not, it’ll just take some time for Liam to get used to this change that’s all.” Y/N told him.   
“Eat up, pup. Then we’re going to see Deaton in a bit.” Derek told him. 

Lydia and Malia cleared away breakfast as Y/N went upstairs to speak to Liam. She knocked on his door before entering.   
“Liam, baby?” Y/N called to him as she sat down on the bed beside him and gently rubbed his back.   
“Come on honey, talk to me. What’s the matter? You don’t like that Brett is staying with us?” Y/N asked him.   
“Are you going to start taking care of him too?” Liam asked her with teary bloodshot eyes.  
“Oh honey, you don’t have to be jealous. Yes Brett will be staying with us for now but you’re my baby. I love you more than anything. You can get my attention whenever you want ok?” Y/N told him drying his tears and pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
“Promise?” Liam asked.   
“I promise now come here. I’ve missed you.” She cooed pulling him onto her lap as she peppered kisses all over his face.   
“No more being distant with me ok?” She told him booping his nose. Liam nodded and rest his head against her shoulder.   
“Now about Brett, you can’t blame him ok? He’s lost everything including everyone he loves. Will you atleast try and be nice to him? For me, please baby?” Y/N asked him. Liam sighed and gave her a nod.   
“Ok but I still get your attention whenever I want” Liam repeated to make sure.   
“I promise, now come on we have alot to go over.” Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his forehead and getting up holding her hand out to him as they headed downstairs to the rest of the pack. 

“Feeling better, pup?” Derek asked bringing him into a hug.   
“Yeah, I’m sorry for yelling dad.” Liam apologised.   
“It’s ok, I understand why you were upset. No matter what happens we’ll always be here for you.” Derek reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
“I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, Brett. I suppose we can work this out. Are we cool?” Liam apologised.   
“It’s ok, I promise I’m not taking your mom and dad away from you. We’re cool, dude.” Brett smiled and held up a fist to which Liam happy bumped.   
“Well I’m glad to see you boys have agreed to get along but we need to get going. That was Deaton on the phone. He has some info for us. We need to head down to the clinic and bring Brett with us.” Scott told them. The couple nodded at the true alpha’s words and got up moving around the loft to head out.“Lydia, Malia, Stiles we need to guys to stay at the loft just in case anyone else comes by for help from Satomis pack.” Derek told them. They nodded at his words. “What about me, Dad?” Liam asked the older alpha. “Your mom and I need you to stay here where it’s safe, pup. We’ll be back in 2 hours tops.” Derek told him. Liam sighed but nodded. “That’s my pup.” Derek smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. “We’ll be back soon, sweetheart. I promise, be good. I love you.” Y/N told him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too, mom.” Liam replied with a small smile. “Come on sweetie, let’s get going.” Y/N urged Brett taking his hand as she led him out of the loft and to the car followed by Scott and Derek as the older alpha drove them to the animal clinic.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the animal clinic within minutes and entered through the back entrance as they were greeted by Dr Deaton.   
“Scott, Y/N, Derek. Wonderful to see you and I imagine this is Brett?” He asked looking at Y/N.   
“That’s right, Alan. He’s staying with us for now. I’m guessing you heard what happened?” Y/N questioned to which he nodded.   
“Yes and I’m sorry for your loss.” Deaton offered his condolences to Brett as the beta nodded.   
“Did you find out anything about what could have happened to his pack?” Derek asked. Deaton nodded before turning around and handing Derek a steel tin with something inside. Derek looked at him slightly confused until he emptied it out on the metal examination table to which silver bullets laced with wolfbane.   
“Aah!” Derek yelled in pain as he pulled his hand back as it burnt from the slightest touch. Y/N picked one up to examine it.   
“I don’t understand this has the Argents crest on it? Chris wouldn’t do this.” Y/N told them.   
“Do you know of an another Argent?” Deaton asked the wolves. Scott huffed and nodded.   
“Gérard.” He replied blandly.   
“Well that just tops our list of things to worry about.” Y/N sighed rubbing her temple.  
“Anyway, do you think you could quickly check Brett over for us before we head back? I found him behind the grocery store covered in mud and blood the night the hunters attacked his pack. I want to make sure he’s physically ok apart from being traumatised.” Y/N told him.   
“Yes of course.” He nodded scooping away the bullets into the tin as he asked Brett to sit up on the examination table.   
“It’s ok honey, we just want to be sure you’re doing ok. I was really worried when I found you that night.” She told him holding onto his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Deaton concluded that Brett was lucky to get away with no major wounds apart from the scars and bruises that were still taking time to heal, he was ok.  
“Oh thank goodness.” Y/N sighed in relief as she pressed a kiss to Brett’s forehead.   
“I would just recommend that he gets lots of rest. I’d imagine the hunters don’t know he’s alive so if worst comes to worst you’ll have to keep him hidden.” Deaton replied.   
“We’ll do everything we can, thanks doc” Scott thanked him and gave him a hug reply.   
“Can we take some of those to inspect?” Derek asked to which Deaton nodded and handed him a couple of the silver bullets.   
“Good job, sweetheart.” Y/N smiled.   
“I’d say we head home and grab some pizza along the way huh, pup?” Derek asked Brett clapping a hand on his shoulder.  
“Yes, sir.” Brett replied with a small smile. The older alpha noticed his changed tone and comforted the young beta.   
“You’re safe, pup. I promise.” Derek reassured him. 

On the way home, Derek stopped at Domino’s where they ordered four boxes of pizza including Brett’s favourite - the meat feast.   
“Hey, we’re back!” Y/N called into the loft as they walked in to hear that it was abnormally quiet.   
“Living room!” They all called out. Y/N set the pizza on the kitchen counter as she headed inside to see the rest of the pack lounging on the couch watching the new Mad Max movie.   
“Come on guys, come help yourself. We ordered pizza.” Y/N told them.  
“Yeah, pizza!” Liam shouted excitedly running into the kitchen as everyone plated up.   
“You guys didn’t get my favourite.” Liam pouted.  
“We changed it up and got Brett’s favourite this time, pup.” Derek replied handing him a plate. Liam huffed in annoyance. He knew he told Y/N that he’d be nicer to Brett but he’d been here for a day and was already taking over. Y/N plated up a dish for Brett as he patiently waited at the table.   
“Here you go, honey. Eat up and don’t be shy about helping yourself to more ok? There’s lots to go around.” She told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
“Thanks mom.” Brett smiled about to dig into his pizza but froze when he realised what he’d said.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He replied quietly. Y/N looked up at Derek who saw a sincere smile on his face.  
“Look at me, honey.” Y/N asked him. He refused so she gently lifted his chin so he was looking up at her.  
“It’s ok, I promise. If you want to call me mom or Derek dad it’s perfectly ok with us. Don’t worry.” She reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Brett looked up at them and gave them a small smile and nod. 

Liam however didn’t like the fact that Brett was worming his way into his family so he decided to whatever it took to the attention back on him from both Y/N and Derek. Liam picked up his hot slice of pizza on purpose letting it scold his hand slightly before dropping it on his plate and crying out in “pain”.   
“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Liam yelled in pain.   
“Honey, what’s did you do?” Y/N asked him taking his plate off him and putting it on the coffee table as she went to sit beside and take his hand to look at the damage.  
“Ow! Ow! Ow! Mom, it hurts.” Liam whined.  
“It’s ok honey, go wash your hands in cold water. Be careful next time, honestly. I know you like your pizza but at this rate it looks like I’d have to cut it up into smaller pieces and feed you myself.” She joked shaking her head.   
“Will you?” Liam asked with hopeful eyes.  
“Honey, don’t be so silly.” She chuckled as she ruffled his hair gently telling him to causing him to pout. 

Brett gladly helped himself to more pizza as he sat and chatted with the rest of the pack members.   
“I love this kid!” Stiles chuckled clapping Brett on the shoulder after listening to a funny story he had told. Liam huffed in annoyance seeing everyone get along with him and make him feel welcome. It was more than they had done for him when he first joined including his alpha who had tied him up using duct tape. 

The rest of the day, the pack stayed at the loft dispersing into different rooms to go over information and a new plan. Y/N, Derek and Scott were in the dining room going over maps of the hunters potential spots there were likely to show up along with Brett who pointed to areas of the map as told them. He picked up one of the bullets in his hands inspecting it. Stiles, Lydia and Malia were in the kitchen doing further research on the Argents crest to see if there was anything more it they didn’t know whereas Liam isolated himself and watched cartoons in the living room as he’d look up every so often and glare at Brett cosying up to his parents.   
“They’re mine, not his.” Liam thought to himself as he huffed in annoyance. Y/N did say that he could have her attention whenever he wanted. Liam sighed and laid on the couch.   
“Mom?” Liam called out.   
“Moooooom.” He repeated.   
“MOOOOOOOOOM!” Liam yelled.   
“Liam, will you stop screeching like a damn banshee and get up to speak to your mom.” Derek warned him slightly annoyed.   
“Yeah shut it, Dunbar. Jeez, some of us are actually doing some work here so quite crying like a baby for your mommy.” Stiles mocked him getting back to the research on his laptop.   
“Alright, alright. There’s no need to be mean.” Y/N warned them both as she headed into the living room to sit beside Liam who immediately hugged her.  
“I’m here baby, what is it?” Y/N asked pulling him onto her lap as she pressed a kiss to his forehead holding him close. Liam shook his head and nuzzled into her chest holding on to her tightly.   
“You just wanted snuggles, sweetie?” Y/N chuckled to which Liam nodded against her. She smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

However the moment didn’t last long when the pack began to crowd around Brett and panic. Y/N got up gently putting Liam on the couch as she went to see what was happening.   
“Scott, call Deaton, quick!” Derek ordered him as the true alpha nodded and ran out of the living room. Y/N walked over to see Brett lying on the floor as he gasped for air.   
“Oh my god! What happened?!” Y/N asked panicking.  
“What’s in his hand?” Lydia asked seeing a yellow powder on his palm.   
“What was he holding?” Y/N asked looking around in confusion.  
“The bullets.” Derek replied. 

Lydia picked up one of the “bullets” and crushed it between her hand until it revealed a yellow powder causing the wolves to gasp and leap back.   
“Wolfbane.” Derek replied choking out his words. Y/N looked down and saw the panic in Brett’s eyes.  
“What the hell?!” Scott replies shielding his mouth only to still cough.   
“Sssh it’s ok, just take deep breaths honey.” Y/N told him gently stroking his cheek.  
“Mom..?” Liam asked.  
“Not now honey.” Y/N waved him off.  
“But mom…” Liam called again.   
“Liam, I said not now.” Y/N told him in annoyance. Liam sighed sadly backing away seeing her expression. Y/N realised she told him off and her expression softened.   
“Honey, I’m sorry. Just wait ok? Brett’s hurt and needs mom.” Y/N told him. Liam huffed and walked away into the living room. 

“I’ve got it!” Scott called.   
“He’s inhaled the wolfsbane, Deaton says we need to make a small incision on his chest which will release the poison.” Scott told them as he came back holding the kitchen knife.   
“Woah!” Y/N warned him putting her hand up.  
“It’s need to be quick before he stops breathing altogether!” Scott told her.   
“You’ll be ok, sweetie. Just stay calm.” Y/N told him as tears leaked from Brett’s eyes.   
“I’m right here, I’m not leaving you.” Y/N continued to comfort him. Derek pulled up Brett’s shirt and took the knife from Scott as he slowly made an incision in the middle of Brett’s chest which released a cloud of yellow smoke and the young beta gasped for air catching his breath.   
“Oh my god!” Y/N gasped taking Brett into her arms. She held him tight and pressed a kiss to his forehead hushing him as he sobbed in fright.   
“It hurts so much, mom.” Brett sobbed.   
“Sssh, I know honey. You’re ok now, you’re strong. You’ll heal soon, it just takes time. I’m right here.” Y/N cooed comforting him. 

Derek and Scott helped move Brett to the couch in the living room so he could rest after the small scare.   
“Do you need anything, sweetheart?" Y/N asked him gently running her fingers through his brown hair. Brett shook his head and held onto her hand. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Derek walked in and smiled seeing Brett looking better.   
"Glad to see you doing better, pup.” Derek smiled ruffling his hair.  
“You should hurry up and heal. Your little brother is probably missing you.” Stiles chuckled. Liam’s eyes grew big and they glowed yellow.   
“He’s not my brother!” He yelled at the pack. They grew silent looking away.  
“Hey hey hey, pup. It’s ok, calm down. Let’s talk.” Derek told him trying to get him to control his shift. Liam’s eyes glowed brighter and he huffed.   
“Baby, your dad’s right. You need to control your anger and then we can talk. Come on, honey.” Y/N cooed slowly getting up and approaching him. She kneeled down in front of him and held her arms open.   
“Come here baby, let’s talk. You’ll listen to mom won’t you?” Y/N asked. Liam’s eyes returned their normal baby blue orbs with tears running down his face. He threw himself into Y/N’s arms and cried on her shoulder.  
“Sssh sssh sssh, it’s ok baby. I’m here, momma’s here. Just calm down and tell me what’s wrong. What’s gotten into you lately, sweetie?” Y/N asked him drying his tears. The rest of the pack left to give them a few minutes and huddled in to the kitchen. “You’re replacing me.” Liam sobbed into her chest. “Oh baby, not at all. Just because we’ve taken in someone new doesn’t mean we love you any less ok?” Y/N told him wiping away his tears. “But…but…” Liam continued. “No baby, no buts. You’re our baby. We love you so much. You mean the world to us. No one could replace you, not ever”. Derek reassured him. “Promise?” Liam asked looking up at them. “We promise, baby.” Y/N smiled and kissed his forehead. “But Brett will be staying with us. Pup, he’s lost everyone he loves. He has no one. We can’t leave him all by himself can we? What if that was you? You’d want someone to look after you too wouldn’t you?” Derek asked him. Liam looked over at Brett sleeping on the couch and sighed nodding at their words. “I guess so.” He replied still sniffling. “Nothing else is going to change ok? We still love you.” Y/N told him hugging him tight as did Derek who wrapped an arm around them. Liam sighed and nodded against Y/N’s shoulder and closed his eyes grateful to be in the arms of his parents who loved him no matter what.


End file.
